How Rory Spent Her Christmas Break
by JuJuShel
Summary: It's Christmas break. Eventual Trory. (Finished!) Takes place after Run Away, Little Boy. It's vacation, but Rory's still at school. I wonder who she could possibly see while she's there. : )
1. In the Library

Hello, this is my first Fan Fiction! I am extremely proud of myself. If you are going to review please be nice/gentle. Nice constructive criticism will always be welcome. I have no problem with improving. : )  
  
By the way, I don't own anything."Gilmore Girls" is the WB's.  
  
On to the story..  
  
~  
  
Rory comfortably sat in the warm, welcoming, school library. Today had been the last day of school before Christmas break. Rory had been excited about that fact; along with the rest of the school. But, unlike the rest of the school, Rory had remained at Chilton after the final bell had rung. She had wanted to finish researching a history project that would be due the day school resumed.  
  
Rory let out a long sigh as she checked her watch for what she realized to be the third time in 5 minutes. She was looking forward to Christmas break as much as the rest of the school, but she was looking forward to getting this history project done even more.  
  
Rory attempted to concentrate on her work; it would only be another 20 minutes until her mom would be there to take her to Friday dinner with her grandparents. Of course, there was another reason she couldn't wait to go home. Tomorrow, Dean was taking her out to dinner for no particular reason. As Rory saw it, the sooner she finished this work, the sooner she would be at her grandparents' house, and the sooner it would be tomorrow.  
  
As Rory attempted to work she noticed a shadow now blocked most of her light. She looked up to see a face she hadn't laid eyes upon for months. She couldn't stop the smile from taking over her face, or even stop the surprise from going into her voice as she exclaimed, "Tristan!" Then added, "What are you doing here? I thought.military school." Rory shook her head, remembering the night she learned of Tristan's departure.  
  
Tristan gave a bitter smile, "Even military schools allow students to leave for Christmas break." Tristan, without asking, sat in the chair across from Rory and her book-covered table.  
  
Rory began to think clearly again, "That still doesn't explain what you're doing here.at Chilton."  
  
Tristan shrugged, "I kinda wanted to see what I've been missing." He motioned to the large silent room in which they sat. "I didn't really think anyone would be here."  
  
Rory smiled yet again, "Military school so bad you want to come back to Chilton?"  
  
Tristan leaned back in his chair, almost stretching, perfectly aware of Rory's amusement at his situation. "Actually, my parents may let me come back for the second semester. Under a number of certain conditions, of course."  
  
Rory couldn't keep the smile out of her voice. "Of course." With a brief moment of internal shock, she realized she wanted Tristan to come back. Sure, he could irritate the hell out of her, but he also caused her to think quickly, and to feel triumphant when she insulted him and he couldn't think of a comeback fast enough. "I hope you come back. Chilton isn't the same without you." Rory was surprised at her own willingness to admit it aloud.  
  
Tristan smiled, "I knew you wanted me, but to want me in a position where I can irritate you," Tristan's already impossibly large smile widened, "You want my body bad!"  
  
Rory couldn't stop her face from reddening, "I see not even military school could change you."  
  
"Nah, it'll take something a lot tougher to change me." Rory consciously made herself avoid thinking about the gleam in Tristan's eyes.  
  
She did this by looking at her watch. "Well, I would just love to stay and chat, but I have to go and meet my mom." Rory stood, beginning to gather her books.  
  
"Don't worry Mary, something tells me we'll get lots of chances to chat in the future."  
  
Rory attempted to avoid eye contact and her unavoidable thought that she did, in fact, want to speak with Tristan again.  
  
Instead, she left the library without looking back, only giving the final comment of "You know, if you're hearing voices you might want to get some professional help." If Rory had looked back, she would have seen yet another smile cross Tristan's face, then came a look of concentration, in an attempt to think of a rebuttal, but Rory was already gone.  
  
Rory ran through the cool Connecticut air to meet her mother's Jeep. She couldn't ignore the once common feeling of triumph at having out- insulted Tristan.  
  
~ 


	2. Out of the Library and Off to Grandmothe...

Sorry I took so long to get this part up. I personally, hate waiting for slow authors. (Like me!) But my teachers are being extremely evil with the homework loads. By the way, I still own none of this.  
  
Oh, and all those who are waiting for Tristan, please be patient. This is a TRORY fic.eventually. : )  
  
~  
  
"Hey" Rory exclaimed, as she jumped into the warm jeep.  
  
"Hey" her mother distractedly replied.  
  
"Off to Grandmother's house we go!"  
  
Hmmm, yes.how was the research?"  
  
"Good, I think I'll be able to get it all done and still have plenty of time to enjoy this wonderous holiday."  
  
Lorelei gave her daughter a skeptical look; "You're in an exceptionally good mood for someone heading to her grandparents' home, especially your grandparents. Why is this?"  
  
Rory smiled, "I don't know. I guess I'm just glad to get this project done."  
  
Another "Hmmm" was Lorelei's only response.  
  
Rory turned to her mother, "Speaking of weird behavior.you seem awfully distracted." Lorelei didn't respond. Rory decided to press on. "Is there a reason for this?"  
  
"We have no hot water."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The hot water heater is broken."  
  
"How did that happen? I was under the impression things like water heaters don't just break."  
  
Lorelei shrugged from behind the wheel. "I don't know. In reality, I was under the same impression as you."  
  
Rory leaned back into her seat and crossed her arms. "Hmmm, this is troubling."  
  
Lorelei was getting enthusiastic about their conversation. "I know! I even spoke to Luke."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He needs help fixing it! How outrageous is that?" Lorelei swung her arm violently through the air. Her daughter, however, maintained a higher degree of calm.  
  
"Wouldn't that job fall into Jesse's hands?"  
  
"He got out of it. The slimy little snake!"  
  
"How did he manage that? Luke wouldn't let a.umm.snake past him."  
  
"Apparently he'd already left to spend vacation with his mother." Lorelei sounded indignant.  
  
"So this puts a delay in your plan to have warm water."  
  
"A small one, but I've been thinking."  
  
"O good, but possibly dangerous, thing for you to do."  
  
Lorelei gave no response to her daughter's comment, but instead explained the results of her thinking. "There is a certain, young, brown- haired boy who would do whatever you asked."  
  
Rory smiled, "I can ask Dean tomorrow, at the big dinner."  
  
"Ohhh, the big dinner. A smile spread across Lorelei's face, and then quickly vanished. "Wait, tomorrow? I want hot water today! Think about it! Cold showers! No Coffee! That is unless we want to boil water like the old pilgrims.not fun!"  
  
"Did the pilgrims have coffee?" Lorelei didn't answer, but instead looked at her parents' huge mansion they were now parked next to.  
  
Rory got out of the car. "Access to warm water has never stopped us from going to Luke's for coffee before. Now without the hot water we actually have an excuse to make the journey."  
  
Lorelei got out of the jeep, "But what about the showers?!"  
  
"We'll just have to rough it." Rory rang the doorbell. Then gave an optimistic smile, "Just think, cold showers could even wake us up better than coffee." As Lorelei moaned her response, the door opened.  
  
"Oh God, Lorelei, no person wants to hear that from you. Especially when you are a guest in their house."  
  
Lorelei's eyes rolled skyward. "Sorry Mom."  
  
This seemed to satisfy Emily Gilmore, despite the eye rolling. "Now get in here, it's positively cold out. Let Cecilia take your coats."  
  
"Hello Cecilia." Rory handing her coat to the latest maid.  
  
The plump woman took the coat with a smile. "My name is Anna Miss Gilmore."  
  
~  
  
The four Gilmores now surrounded the dining room table.  
  
Rory was uncomfortable. The silence was that of people who couldn't think of anything to say to each other. It was worsened by the fact that the only sound was that of Lorelei's fork scraping her plate as she pushed her unwanted lamb around it. Miraculously, Emily Gilmore ignored this and instead directed a question at her granddaughter. "So, how are you and that boy, Dean, doing?"  
  
Rory smiled at the mention of Dean, "Good, we haven't broken up in months."  
  
Emily looked down at her plate, "Maybe that wouldn't have to be a concern if you could see one of your role models in a healthy relationship."  
  
Lorelei's head shot up and she was immediately defensive. She loudly placed her fork on the table. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Emily gave a very good blank stare. "Nothing, I'm just saying-"  
  
"You're implying I don't set a good relationship example for Rory."  
  
The blank stare was still in place, "Why, yes, I suppose I am." Lorelei tried to stop it, but her hurt showed on her expression. Emily attempted to explain, "Well, Lorele,i I'm just saying, you and Max broke up- "  
  
Lorelei raised her hand to the standard stop position. "No, Mom, don't say anything."  
  
"Alright." Emily looked back down to her plate and resumed eating dinner. Neither Rory nor her grandfather spoke. The silence was, yet again, awkward.  
  
Lorelei, however, didn't notice, Rory judged by the constantly changing facial expressions, that Lorelei was having some type of internal battle. Rory was about to ask her mom if she was all right, when Lorelei excused herself.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
"Where are you-" Rory didn't bother to finish the question, her mother was already out of the room.  
  
Suffice to say, the rest of dinner was a silent occasion, even after Lorelei had returned to her seat, seemingly under control again.  
  
~  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"What was what about?"  
  
"Rory 'humphed,' her mother was going to play dumb. "The whole "I'll be right back" thing."  
  
Rory and Lorelei were back in the Jeep, soon to be leaving Hartford for Stars Hallow.  
  
"I wanted to run my hands through hot water. You know, say my goodbye. Because who knows, this broken water heater thing could be serious. It could be only ice cold water for a couple of days. You should have joined me. It would have been a nice little congregation around the bathroom sink."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"What? I'm serious."  
  
Rory sighed and let the conversation drop. If her mom didn't want to talk, Rory wasn't going to push her. "You'll never guess who I saw today!"  
  
"Who?" Lorelei didn't seem to mind the topic change.  
  
"I can't just tell you. You have to guess."  
  
"Okay. Hmm. Was it.George Bush?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't one of them? They do look alike. You could have mistaken one for the other. I mean even for a father and a son, they look-"  
  
"No. Okay, you don't get to guess anymore. I saw." Rory bit her lip, trying to build suspense, thus irritating her mother, "Evil Tristan."  
  
"Evil Tristan, Evil Tristan, you mean the Evil Tristan, as in the "Away at Military School" Evil Tristan?"  
  
Rory smiled at her mother's response. "One in the same." Lorelei was taking the news well, not that Rory had expected her to be overly excited or saddened by the prodigal boy's return.  
  
"Well, isn't Evil Tristan supposed to be away at military school, thus explaining the "away at military school" part of his name?"  
  
Rory made a mock suspicious face, "I know! I asked him about that. Apparently, military schools are allowing Christmas breaks now."  
  
Lorelei's face became one of mock anger. "I am very disappointed in the whole military school system. I expected no breaks, a twenty mile run every other morning, and five or six beatings each afternoon."  
  
"Well, don't be too disappointed, the military school must be doing something awfully good. Evil Tristan seems to really want to return to Chilton for next semester. Although I'm doubting that it's regular beatings causing his strange desire. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the running. I'd hate to have to run." Rory shivered at her own worst nightmare.  
  
"Lorelei was amazed. "So wait, the Evil Tristan wants to come back to Chilton? Why do I find that to be funny for some reason?"  
  
"I don't know." Rory didn't seem nearly as amused as Lorelei.  
  
Lorelei seemed to notice. "Wait, do you want him to come back?"  
  
Rory shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."  
  
"Maybe? For such a smart kid, you don't know much."  
  
"Well, he can be nice at times."  
  
"So can Satan."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Hell, even your grandmother can be nice at times-"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"So, being nice at times doesn't count for much. So, what else?"  
  
"Ummm," Rory gave the visage of thinking deeply, "His hair is really short."  
  
Lorelei feigned excitement. "Oh my God!"  
  
Rory laughed. The rest of the car ride to Stars Hallow involved much laughing, as was appropriate for a teenage girl who had just been released on Christmas break.  
  
~ 


	3. Dinner and a Heart Ache

I'm back again. I love Christmas break! TRORY people please be patient! I will get there. I promise! (Hopefully within the next few days! I love not having school!) Plus nothing has changed about my lack of owning any of this.  
  
~  
  
It was Saturday night and the doorbell had rung almost a whole minute ago. Lorelei could hear Rory's light footsteps as she scurried around the upstairs of their house finishing the "Date Preparation Dance." Lorelei knew from personal experience, it involved a lot of crawling on hands and knees, while searching for the always-elusive second shoe. Lorelei sighed and rose from her comfortable seat by the kitchen table, leaving her styrofoam-cupped coffee behind. Rory would be down as soon as the god of dates and all things that involve finding shoes quickly was done laughing at her. Lorelei suspected that when her daughter finally was ready, and came down stairs it would be to find a frozen Dean. Lorelei, after knowing her daughter for quite some time now, could infer that such a situation would upset Rory. So, now Lorelei let the only slightly frozen Dean into the warm house.  
  
"Hey Dean, Rory will be down in a minute. I'm guessing she's almost found the missing shoe by now."  
  
Dean gave a slight smile, by now used to Lorelei's peculiar conversations. Dean would have said a typical, but polite comment that boys, who are planning to steal a parent's only daughter, would say. But at this point, Rory came down stairs, effectively distracting Dean from any thoughts of politeness.  
  
Rory beamed at Dean, who was in his usual leather coat. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." He replied, with a tone of awestruck in his voice. Lorelei handed Rory her coat and proceeded to push her daughter and Dean out into the cold night air. "Bye kiddies, have fun."  
  
Before Rory could actually get outside her mother grabbed her back in to the house. "Don't forget to ask about the water heater."  
  
Rory did a slight, almost unnoticeable eye-roll. "I know Mom."  
  
"Okay, just wanted to make sure you remembered because I had to shower at-"  
  
"I know Mom, I showered at the Inn as well."  
  
Lorelei smiled. "Okay, I just didn't want you to forget." Lorelei's smile broadened. "Have fun."  
  
"Rory retuned the smile. "Bye."  
  
Lorelei watched her daughter join Dean, who was patiently waiting on the bottom step of the porch, before she closed the door.  
  
~  
  
"So, where are we going?" Rory took Dean's hand as they began to walk away from the Gilmore's house.  
  
"Actually, to my house." Dean gave Rory's hand a little squeeze.  
  
Rory was thoroughly surprised. "You cooked?"  
  
"No! Actually, it's take-out. But it's still at my house."  
  
"Oh, what kind of take out?"  
  
"Dean gave a sideways glance at Rory. "Chinese. Will that be okay?"  
  
"Chinese food is a very broad category." Dean gave a questioning look. Rory decided to explain. "I mean, "Chinese" explains the country of the food's origin. But within the said country, there are many different types of food. Thus, I think more of an explanation is needed." Rory smiled up at Dean.  
  
Dean returned the smile. "How does Mongolian Beef, Sweet and Sour Chicken, and Vegetable Fried Rice do in way of an explanation?"  
  
Rory's smile broadened impossibly larger. "I'd say it does very nicely, thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
By now the pair had reached Dean's house. Rory entered the seemingly empty house. "Where's Clara?"  
  
"At a friend's house." Dean said taking Rory's coat from her.  
  
Rory took a deep breath. The smell of Chinese food was in the air. "Hmm, don't tell me." Rory sniffed twice more, Dean watched her with curiosity written across his face. "Let me guess, the food is in the dining room."  
  
Understanding spread across Dean's face. "Yep. This way please."  
  
Soon after entering the dining room, the eating commenced; Dean using a fork; Rory chopsticks. Dean looked at her with jealousy; "I never could get the hang of how to use those things."  
  
"Well, I'd be willing to teach you anytime." Dean looked down at his Mongolian Beef. "Oh, come on, I don't think I'd be that bad of a teacher. I promise not to get too angry at your inability to use chopsticks thus causing our next breakup." Rory considered what she had just said for a second. "Not that we're going to break up."  
  
Dean looked pained. "Actually Rory-"  
  
Rory didn't seem to hear him. "Oh by the way, before I forget, I have no hot water."  
  
Dean looked confused. "What?"  
  
"My house, the water heater is broken. Luke is going to need help fixing it. Could you be that help?"  
  
Dean's pained expression was back. "Actually Rory, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
This time Rory picked up on Dean's uneasiness. She put her food down. "What?" Her voice came out a little more than worried.  
  
"My parents," Dean took a deep intake of breath, and then he let it all out. "We're moving back to Chicago."  
  
Dean's sad eyes met Rory's hurt ones. "When?" Her question was barely audible.  
  
"I'll be starting school back in Chicago next semester."  
  
Now Rory looked as pained as Dean. "But, that's less than a month."  
  
"Yeah, we're actually going back there for the rest of break. We have to get our old house back, or get a new one." Dean stopped. He hated this feeling. He was causing Rory pain. "I would have told you sooner, but I didn't know until yesterday. I'm sorry Rory. I won't be able to help Luke." Dean sighed again. Rory's continuing silence was more upsetting than yelling. "I'll understand if you want to stop seeing me now, or if you want to be just friends, or whatever." Dean finished pathetically. "I'll understand."  
  
Rory was staring down at the table, trying not to cry. "I'm going to have to think about all of this. Is it okay if we call it a night?"  
  
Dean nodded, holding true to his promise to understand, no matter what Rory decided. "Sure."  
  
Their walk back to the Gilmore house was a silent one. They only spoke again when they stood in front of Rory's door.  
  
"Umm, we're leaving tomorrow, at about noon. We won't be back until the day before school starts again. So, you can call before then." Dean took a difficult breath. "or anytime after. I'd call you but."  
  
"I'll call you. Tomorrow, probably." Rory finally met Dean's eyes. "Bye." Without their usual kiss, or another word, Rory entered her house and closed the door behind her.  
  
Dean stared at the closed door for several seconds before returning home.  
  
~  
  
Ohhhh! Now I'm sad! Why did I write that? Oh, I remember: Tristan! Don't fear, Tristan will return in the next part.  
  
(P.S. Rory will be okay! I'm sure Dean will find happiness back in Chicago. ( Wahhhh! Now I feel bad for poor Dean. Why do I do this to myself?) 


	4. Back to Grandmother's House and BAM!

Hello! Tell me what you're thinking thus far! I know I'm enjoying myself. I'm over the sadness of sending Dean away. That is mainly because Tristan is back! Yeah! So, on to the story! (I still own none of the characters)  
  
~  
  
It was snowing. Stars Hallow looked beautiful. However neither Lorelei nor Rory Gilmore took notice. Bother were lost in their separate miseries. It was Monday. More specifically, Monday the 24th of December. Christmas Eve. A holiday. This caused dread in poor Lorelei, because holidays meant holiday dinners with her parents. She had already suffered the hell that was her parents once this week, she wasn't sure she could handle it again.  
  
The cause of Rory's misery was very much different. Her mother's misery was caused by having to do something she detested. Rory's was caused by having to live without something she loved. Namely, Dean. Who was now in Chicago, looking for a house, to live in, away from Rory.  
  
Rory had called him Sunday morning, before he left, as she had promised. Their conversation had been rather short with many extended pauses. More or less the underlying message Rory had given him was that they would be "friends." This way they could kind of ease out of their relationship. Rory, being a rather intelligent girl, was aware that this would only cause pain. But, then again, her relationship was ending; there was no way around it. There would be pain. Rory had simply taken the mental path labeled "Try not to think about it." And that was precisely what she was doing, but with little success. She had spent much of last night on the phone with Lane. And when Lane's mother had demanded she get off the phone, Rory had been rocked in her mother's arms. Or been introduced to "Coffee Pops." Popsicles made from coffee, no hot water required, but still containing all the necessary caffeine. Rory had to admit they were rather good, for a food product invented at home anyway.  
  
Rory put her popsicle stick in the trash. "Come on Mom, we have to go or Grandma will yell at us for being late."  
  
Rory heard a moan of response originating from upstairs. "Stop being a baby."  
  
Rory's insult was answered by Lorelei coming downstairs; while half heartedly trying to put her shoes on as she went.  
  
"You know, someday you're going to break your neck while doing that."  
  
Lorelei considered this. "If this tragic incident you speak of were to occur before while I was attempting to leave for my parents' house, do you think they'd feel bad?"  
  
"Possibly, let's go." Rory attempted to drag her mom towards the door.  
  
Lorelei stalled, "Why are you so anxious to see your grandparents again?"  
  
"I'm not, actually I though you'd be more enthusiastic about this annual adventure."  
  
Lorelei gave a shocked look. "Where did you ever get that idea?"  
  
"Well, if I recall Grandma and Grandpa still have warm water."  
  
Lorelei suddenly found motivation to leave home. "Ohhh, good point, let's go. Race ya to the car!"  
  
Rory followed her mom out to the jeep that would carry them back to her grandmother's house.  
  
~  
  
"How is the turkey?"  
  
"I don't know Mom, how is it?" Emily's face darkened at Lorelei's comment, "I mean, I do believe you are eating the same turkey as us." Lorelei added, "There went that joke" under her breath.  
  
Emily didn't seem happy at Lorelei's comment, so she instead directed her attention at Rory. "How are you enjoying the turkey?"  
  
Rory gave a half-hearted "It's good."  
  
Emily was not deterred by Rory's sullenness. "You seem rather sad this evening Rory, is there any reason for this?"  
  
Rory took in a deep breath. "Dean and I broke up."  
  
"Really?" Emily's eyes went to her daughter, who seemed to have grown very interested in her plate. "I'm sorry, Dear."  
  
"It's not your fault, Grandma, his family is moving back to Chicago."  
  
"Oh." Emily looked to her daughter again. This time Lorelei met her mother's gaze. The message "So, you can't blame me" was clearly written in Lorelei's challenging eyes.  
  
The table was silent for several minutes. Lorelei attempted to lighten the mood. "Why did you ask how the turkey was, when you were eating it as well?"  
  
Lorelei's attempt had failed. Emily looked annoyed. "I was simply trying to make conversation."  
  
"Oh," was Lorelei's only response. Then she, as Richard and Rory had already done, began to stare at her plate. And once again silence reigned supreme throughout the dining room.  
  
~  
  
"Well, that was just fun." Came Lorelei's sarcastic remark as she and her daughter trudged toward the jeep.  
  
"Oh be happy, you were in the presence of warm water for several hours, plus we got clothes, and we won't have to see them next Friday."  
  
"Yeah, but will we ever wear the clothes? Wait, why won't we see them next Friday?"  
  
Rory got in the jeep, placing the box containing her new sweater set in the back. "Grandpa is going to surprise Grandma with a week trip to Guam over New Year's."  
  
"Really?" Lorelei questioned slamming her car door shut."  
  
"Why would I lie?"  
  
"Well, maybe if you wanted to play a sick joke of "Let's get Lorelei's hopes up then crush them with this muddy boot" to somehow ease your suffering over Dean."  
  
Rory did a slight eye roll. "I assure you, I am not getting your hopes up to crush them with a boot for any reason. Grandpa is going to give Grandma the tickets tomorrow, you know, for Christmas, and they'll be gone by Wednesday morning."  
  
"Yes! Yes!" Lorelei did a happy dance from the safety of the driver's seat.  
  
Rory watched her. "Are you done yet?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Lorelei reached for the ignition and they were off.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Rory looked at her mother with question, "What?"  
  
"I just had a realization."  
  
"A realization?" Rory's eyebrows were raised.  
  
"Santa comes tonight."  
  
"Yes Mom, very good-"  
  
BAM!!!  
  
Both Rory and Lorelei were flung forward, only saved by their seat belts.  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"  
  
"Mom, stop that! We're okay, it was just a small accident."  
  
"Small?!"  
  
Rory got out of the car to assess the damage. The driver of the silver sports car who had rear-ended them was already out assessing the damage and cussing.  
  
Rory realized with a twinge in her chest that it was Tristan.  
  
"Tristan!" the name came out as though it was almost a curse, as Rory had intended it to.  
  
Tristan's eyes sparkled "Mary."  
  
Rory shook her head, trying not to get angry. "What are you doing?"  
  
Tristan gave her a "you're an idiot look," "Assessing the damage."  
  
"Well duh! I mean, what are you doing out here?" Rory raised her arms emphasizing that she meant the deserted highway and woods.  
  
"Going home."  
  
"Why?" Rory was getting irritated with Tristan's refusal to give her the answer she wanted.  
  
"Awww, Mary, I never knew you cared." Rory rolled her eyes. "But if you must know it's Christmas Eve." Tristan explained as if that justified everything.  
  
Rory gave her best "what are you talking about you-stupid-idiot" look that she reserved just for Tristan. He gave no immediate response to the look, so Rory decided words would be necessary. "Any idiot knows its Christmas Eve! I'm asking why are you out driving and hitting my mom's jeep?"  
  
Tristan shrugged, "Christmas shopping."  
  
"Christmas shopping?! On Christmas Eve?! Ohh, it figures you'd wait until the last minute."  
  
"Oh, and let me guess, you finished your shopping in July. So, what did you get your precious boyfriend? Or can't you remember that far back?"  
  
All of the fight suddenly left Rory, it didn't escape Tristan's notice. "Something wrong Rory?" If Rory hadn't been consumed by the sudden mention of Dean she might have noticed the sound of actual concern in Tristan's voice. Might have.  
  
Lorelei had finally gotten out of the jeep, her string of "Oh my Gods" obviously complete. If she had heard the concern in Tristan's voice would always be a mystery. "Is something wrong?! Is something Wrong?! You just hit my Jeep!"  
  
Rory had regained her composure, "Excuse my mom, she gets repetitive when she's upset."  
  
Lorelei didn't seem to hear her daughter's comment. "Look at this! Just look at this!"  
  
"See?" Rory looked at Tristan, who couldn't help but smile. Together they turned their attentions to Lorelei who was violently motioning to the cars. Tristan's bumper was fine. There was no sign of a recent accident on the silver exterior. Rory, along with her mother and Tristan turned to the Jeep; which was a different story than the silver sports car.  
  
"It's not too bad." Tristan said optimistically.  
  
"Oh yeah! So says the boy with no damage to his car! Well guess what! You're in trouble. I know this is mean, but now, as an adult, I understand that it must be done. What's your name and phone number, I need to call your parents."  
  
Tristan gave a pained intake of breath, as though he had just been hurt very badly. In that moment Rory realized what this accident could mean for him. His parents could use it as an excuse to keep him at military school for the rest of the year. Rory quickly pulled her mother aside and out of Tristan's hearing range.  
  
"Mom, do you remember how we discussed Tristan and his desire to return to Chilton?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't see what Evil Tristan has to do with any of this."  
  
"Mom! That is Tristan!"  
  
Lorelei's eyes did a strange bugging out thing. Then they turned to Tristan. "That is Tristan! That is EVIL Tristan!"  
  
"Oh God, you're back to being repetitive."  
  
Lorelei looked back at Tristan who was now leaning against his car. "Evil Tristan is cute!" Lorelei exclaimed with surprise. "Why didn't you tell me evil Tristan was cute?"  
  
Rory didn't know how to answer that. "Mom, you're losing focus. The point is, Tristan's parents will use this accident as a reason to keep him at military school for the rest of the year."  
  
Lorelei gave her daughter a questioning look, "And that would be a bad thing?"  
  
Once again, Rory was at a loss as to how to answer, as she often was when Tristan was the subject. "Yes." Lorelei's expression clearly said she wanted more of an explanation. "Well, he can make my Chilton life hell, but in an interesting way." Lorelei was giving Rory a strange look. "I mean, I used to think it would be the best thing in the world to get rid of Evil Tristan. But, then he was gone, and I missed his stupid comments and being able to insult him. But, I just didn't realize until, well, now that I missed him" Lorelei now had an expression on her face that was even unreadable to Rory. "Either way, military school is not the place for him, he'd actually prefer to go back to Chilton, a hell in it's own right."  
  
"So, what's the deal?"  
  
Both Gilmore girls jumped, unaware that Tristan had come towards them. Rory's first though was to wonder how much of her little tirade had he heard.  
  
"The deal.is being debated." Lorelei was obviously trying to make the right decision.  
  
Rory had an idea. "Think water heater." Rory could tell she had her mother's attention. "Instead of involving his parents, or making him pay, we could make him help Luke."  
  
"Ohh, I like that idea." A twisted smile had crossed Lorelei's face. Tristan suddenly seemed nervous. "Okay, here's the deal kid, there will be no need for parental involvement, if you help a friend of mine fix our water heater."  
  
Tristan looked intrigued, but cautious. That's it? Fix a water heater?"  
  
"Well, it could take a whole day. Luke actually still has to figure out the problem." Rory bit her lip.  
  
"And pay for half the cost to get the bumper pounded out." Lorelei quickly added.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What? It's fair."  
  
Tristan seemed to be thinking. "My parents don't find out at all?"  
  
"Right." Lorelei nodded.  
  
"It's a deal." Tristan gave a worried smile.  
  
Rory gave an amused one. "Worried about having to do some actual work for once in your life, Tristan?"  
  
Tristan looked defensive. "No! Just worried about having to be in your presence for a whole day. Will you be able to control yourself?"  
  
Rory was about to respond, but Lorelei spoke first. "Okay you guys. Rory, it's cold, wait in the Jeep." Rory would have argued, but her mom was having one of those moments where Rory could tell she didn't want to be questioned.  
  
After a minute or two of sitting in the re-warmed Jeep, Lorelei jumped in and joined Rory. "Ahhh! We will have warm water again Wednesday! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lorelei did a miniature version of the happy dance.  
  
After Lorelei had calmed down and returned to driving them back to Stars Hallow; Rory questioned her. "So, what did you say to Tristan after you banished me to the car?"  
  
Lorelei was still excited by the prospect of warm water. "You know, how to get to our house, etc."  
  
"Etc.?"  
  
"Etc."  
  
"Etc.?"  
  
"Now who's having the repetition problems?"  
  
Rory turned and concentrated on looking out her window. All thoughts of Dean were currently pushed aside by thoughts of Tristan and the fuzzy feeling that was in her chest that came with the knowledge that he now knew where she lived. 


	5. Repairs, Pajamas, and Decapitated Snowwo...

I'm back yet again! Ha Ha Ha! If only I never had to go to school again, then I'd always have time to write. (J/K! I know school is necessary ~I'm rolling my eyes right now) Okay, no more babbling.but, thanks to everyone who's reviewed and April Rivera for letting me her AWESOME slideshows! Everyone should see them. (For everyone who has no idea what I'm talking about, see my reviews, and hey you can review too) (Really, I have no problem with that) ; )  
  
P.S. I'm still owning none of this.  
  
  
  
~  
  
Stars Hallow was being favored with yet another light dusting of snow. No one in the town was actually enjoying the addition to their two feet of snow yet. Everyone was remaining in the warmth of their homes. After all, it was the day after Christmas, and everyone was, for lack of a better term, "sleeping the past day's festivities off."  
  
The only sign of life was the semi-recent, now partially covered shoeprints that lead up to the Gilmore House. Rory, however, was unaware of them, and the visitor now in her house. She was still in bed. Awake, but very much unwilling to leave the bed's warmth.  
  
Rory's Christmas had been a good one, despite her big Dean misadventure, which she would be recovering from for awhile. She had still managed to laugh with her mother, who had been very excited with the thought that her parents would be gone for over a week.  
  
Rory looked at her clock. "9:07" Yep, Grandma and Grandpa would be leaving just about now. Rory began to casually wonder where Dean was right about now, but before she could delve too deep into that awful thought, the doorbell rang.  
  
Rory didn't trust her mom to be up yet, so she dragged herself out of the warm comfy bed and couldn't help but give a sad moan at leaving that beloved warmth. Barefoot she padded downstairs to the front door. She opened the door to let Luke in. "Oh my God." It wasn't Luke. "Oh my God." It was Tristan. "Oh my God." And Rory was in her pajamas. "Oh my God!" They stared at each other for the span of several seconds. Tristan had an amused smile on his face. "Oh my God, I sound like my mother. Oh my God! I did it again." Rory looked panicked. "Make me stop saying that!"  
  
Tristan stepped over the threshold of the house. "The only way I can think to make you stop saying that is to kiss you." A look of pure terror presented itself on Rory's face. Her eyes were bugging out and everything. But she didn't say anything. So, naturally Tristan continued. "Of course, after the kiss you could very well be calling out to God again."  
  
"Mom!" The look of terror had deepened on Rory's face. Tristan failed to stifle a laugh at Rory's reaction.  
  
Within a few seconds, Lorelei, closely followed by Luke, the creator of the now totally snow-covered footprints, entered the living room area. "Rory close the door. It's cold out."  
  
Rory did as her mother told her. "I thought it was Luke." She defended herself weakly. "But you're already here." Luke nodded at the befuddled Rory. "What's he doing here?" Rory was beginning to get her bearings back. She decided to be slightly angry as she pointed to Tristan.  
  
"I told him to come here. Remember? Bam! Accident. It was your idea for him to come." Lorelei gave her daughter, who was obviously having mental difficulties this morning, a concerned look.  
  
Realization seemed to dawn on Rory. "Right, okay, I'm going to go and change now." Before anything else could be said, Rory escaped to the upstairs.  
  
~  
  
Rory, now properly clothed, was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a coffee Luke must have brought with him. Rory listened to the sounds of banging coming from Luke and Tristan and what had to be the poor, nearly dead, water heater. Now that Rory thought about it, she didn't even know what a water heater looked like, let alone where it was located in her house.  
  
Rory was just considering getting up and following the banging noises to figure out where it was, when Lorelei entered the room, thus interrupting the crazy thought of moving.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I can't take this racket. Let's go outside. We can build a snowwoman." Lorelei continued to tempt her daughter from her seat in a singsong voice. "She'll be the best ever." Lorelei attempted to entice her daughter while pulling her to her feet.  
  
Rory allowed her mother to drag her to the closet containing their coats and gloves.  
  
Five minutes later, they were outside and the quest to build the best snowwoman ever had begun. "So, why didn't you tell me Tristan was coming?"  
  
Lorelei didn't look up from her snow-torso building process. "I did. I believe my exact words were something like, "We'll have hot water again Wednesday! Yeah! Then I did the happy dance. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yes. But what I really meant by that question was, why didn't you tell me he'd be here so early?"  
  
Lorelei glanced up from her work, attempting to read her daughter's face. "I didn't really think it was something you needed to know. I was unaware you'd be venturing down to the door in your favorite star pajamas."  
  
Rory gave her mom a quick glare.  
  
Lorelei smiled. "Is that what this is about? You didn't want Tristan to see you in your pajamas. Well, don't worry Dear; you look very cute in those pajamas. I'm sure Tristan loved seeing them."  
  
Rory couldn't stop her face from reddening. "No, I don't care about the whole pajama seeing thing."  
  
Lorelei tried to suppress the grin begging to form on her face. "Then why are we having this conversation?"  
  
Rory was perplexed. "We are not having this conversation."  
  
"Okay, don't get upset."  
  
"I'm not upset."  
  
"Well, you're something."  
  
Rory sighed. "Can we work in silence, I want to concentrate on the snowwoman building here."  
  
"Sure, no problem." Rory gave her mom one last slightly angry stare, before returning to work.  
  
~  
  
Rory stomped her feet before she began the arduous task of taking her boots off. Lorelei had already managed to slip hers off and was taking the coffee and hot chocolate they had gotten when they'd tramped down to Luke's, into the kitchen.  
  
"Break time guys!" As soon as Lorelei had yelled the words, all banging noises stopped. Except for maybe the sound of a wrench being dropped to the floor. Luke and Tristan appeared and headed straight for the drinks. Rory joined everyone in the kitchen, boot and coat free.  
  
"Awww, Mary, you changed. You didn't have to do that on account of me. I thought those pajamas were cute."  
  
Rory's face reddened and her eyes narrowed. "Shut up." She couldn't handle the fact that Tristan had just said her pajamas were cute, and the fact that that was the very thing her mom had said Tristan had thought. Rory turned to Luke. "You should make him work harder. He has too much energy."  
  
Luke didn't respond, only sipped his hot chocolate. Then looking at Lorelei asked, "Oh hey, where's this best-snowman-ever you said you were going to make?"  
  
"It's a snowwoman." Rory corrected.  
  
"A snow-woman? Why would you make such a thing?"  
  
Rory glared at Tristan, "Because we can. And she is so much better than any snowman you could make."  
  
"That's possible, because I stopped making the stupid things after I turned twelve."  
  
Rory stepped closer to Tristan. "Are you implying something?"  
  
Lorelei spoke loudly to Luke, stopping the growing debate between Rory and Tristan. "The snowwoman is outside of course. Let's go see her."  
  
Rory looked nervous. "No, there's no reason for that, they can see it when they leave."  
  
"But it may be dark by then." Lorelei complained.  
  
"Good, all the better." Exclaimed a shifty-eyed Rory.  
  
Lorelei looked shocked. "You're ashamed of our snowwoman."  
  
"No I'm not." The guys exchanged questioning glances.  
  
"There is nothing to be ashamed of. She is the best snowwoman ever!"  
  
"Whatever you say mom."  
  
"Come on everyone, outside to look at the best snowwoman ever."  
  
Lorelei led the way, while Rory purposefully went last. But was still irritated by Tristan, who kept glancing back at her, giving her knowing smiles.  
  
The four stopped in front of the best snowwoman ever. Lorelei had a "I'm proud of myself" grin across her face. Rory's was more of an abashed, "why won't the world swallow me whole?" look. The guys, however, stood in silent shock.  
  
Rory found it unfortunate, however, that Luke did not stay silent. "She's decapitated."  
  
"No she isn't, look, see, her head's right there, next to her." Lorelei pointed to the snow-head on the ground next to it's standing body.  
  
"That's still decapitated."  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, fine Luke, go by official definitions." Lorelei was getting defensive.  
  
"The head kept falling off. We set it next to her, so everyone would know she was meant to have a head." Rory informed.  
  
"Right, because the intent of having the head makes all the difference, and makes her seem less decapitated." Luke was being sarcastic.  
  
Tristan remained silent. Rory noted the strange little smile on his face. She got the impression he was trying not to laugh.  
  
~  
  
The rest of the day passed without incident. After much more banging and muffled swearing by the guys and Lorelei, the water heater was fixed. Luke and Tristan began cleaning up the mess of tools they had made. Only delayed by Lorelei's long line of "thank yous".  
  
Rory saw Tristan out to his car, as way of ensuring that he didn't stay and laugh at the snowwoman.  
  
"It's not so bad. She's still a very nice snowwoman. Even if she will give little kids nightmares." Tristan tried lamely to comfort Rory.  
  
"I know."  
  
"We could try to fix her."  
  
"No, not necessary. This way she has more." Rory paused trying to think of the best word. "Character." She finished.  
  
Tristan smiled, "Yeah, that's a word for it."  
  
They reached Tristan's car. "Behave yourself."  
  
Tristan let out part of a laugh. "Around you? Oh poor Mary, I don't think I could ever control myself."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "I mean so you can come back to Chilton, you idiot."  
  
Tristan gave a jaded smile and was quickly in his car, and then gone. Rory had watched him leave. She then turned to the decapitated snowwoman and laughed.  
  
~ 


	6. More Repairs, a New Year, and a Horrifie...

Hola! Thanks again everyone whose reviewing and/or reading (Both is nice ;)  
  
I'd like to give a special thanks to my buddies Nicole E. and Mary B. (Even though they will never see this because I have forbidden them from reading my posted writing) But, it's the idea of the thing, so "Thanks guys! Without you, I never would have had the courage to write down any of my crazy thoughts; let alone post them." Also thanks to my parents, who did the editing I was unwilling to do.  
  
Okay, I'm done babbling. By the way, I'd hoped you'd realized by now that I own none of this. : )  
  
  
  
~  
  
It was now the day before New Year's Eve. Rory was still employing her "Don't think of Dean" philosophy. So now there were only images of Tristan running though her head. For Rory, this caused a dilemma all its own. It led to the new "Don't think about Tristan" policy to be implemented. It involved lots of reading and lots of watching distracting movies. Perhaps it was because this policy was new, but so far, it wasn't working. Currently, Rory was on "Sleepless in Seattle." Lorelei had actually put the tape in, but had quickly abandoned it for a warm shower. Lorelei was truly enjoying the working water heater. She had actually taken up singing in the shower.  
  
Rory did become concerned, however, when her mom's loud singing turned into a scream. But it didn't concern Rory enough to, you know, get up or anything.  
  
Her getting up wasn't necessary anyway, because after a minute Lorelei exited the bathroom in only a towel. There was still shampoo in her hair. And some of it was beginning to flow dangerously close to her eyes. Rory gave a questioning look from her place on the coach.  
  
"The water got cold." Stated the indignant Lorelei.  
  
"That would explain the scream." Rory remained calm; one of them would have to.  
  
"The water heater is broken again." Lorelei seemed to be on the verge of insanity, or maybe not on the verge, but already there. There was a strange little sparkle in her eye, which hinted at a lack of logic being there.  
  
"Well, don't get huffy at me. This is obviously Luke and Tristan's fault."  
  
Lorelei humphed. "Well what am I supposed to do now? I still have shampoo in my hair. And we have to act quickly before it gets in my eyes!"  
  
Rory shrugged. "Finish your shower."  
  
"Are you crazy? I know we've had four days of warm water bliss, but you couldn't have forgotten the suffering of cold water we endured already."  
  
Rory blinked. "I remember."  
  
"Good, then you know I will not be sticking my head back in that cold water."  
  
Rory blinked again. "So, what are you going to do?"  
  
Lorelei didn't seem to have an answer to that. "Okay, here's what we do, you go and get coffee from Luke's and I'll wash my hair in the sink, thus avoiding anymore cold than is necessary."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The mother and daughter stared at each other. "Go! Go now!"  
  
"Okay!" With that Rory was up and running out into the cold night.  
  
~  
  
Rory rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She had gone to bed rather early last night. After Lorelei had gotten the shampoo out of her hair and drunken three cups of coffee, she had ranted about the cold water nonstop. And Rory had decided she couldn't listen to that anymore. Thus, the solution was bed.  
  
Now, she got up and headed downstairs. Just as she was about to enter the kitchen, the doorbell rang. She shrugged, who really cares if she's in her pajamas, she was the closest to the door. Rory opened the front door. "Not again."  
  
Tristan didn't wait for an invite to enter the house. "Rory, how nice it is to see you again, and those pajamas. Very nice. I don't now which pair I like better. It's just one of those decisions, stars or stripes."  
  
Rory didn't let Tristan get to her this time. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Your mom called me."  
  
"Oh God, she didn't. I knew I shouldn't have gone to sleep last night."  
  
Tristan patted her shoulder. "There, there all will be right in the world. I'm here." Rory gave him her "oh please" look. "Is Luke already here?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "I just got up. I have no idea."  
  
"Okay, well, I'll just head back there then."  
  
"You do that." Tristan followed Rory to the kitchen and continued on to wherever the stupid delicate water heater was. He didn't return, causing Rory to make the grand assumption that Luke was already here. A minute later, Lorelei entered the kitchen. Rory took on an authoritative "I'm going to yell at you" stance. It was impressive that she was able to pull it off, since she was sitting in her pajamas, with unbrushed hair, and holding a Pop tart.  
  
Lorelei took notice of the stance. "What?"  
  
"I can't believe you called him!"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? It's part of his punishment. You partially blamed him last night."  
  
"It's New Year's Eve! And he's already spent a whole day working on the stupid water heater. Plus he paid you for half the price of getting the Jeep's bumper pounded out."  
  
"Okay, first don't call the water heater stupid. It has feelings and it's been here longer then we have."  
  
"Maybe we should get a new one."  
  
"Not an option." Lorelei paused, trying to regain her train of thought. "What number am I on?"  
  
"Two." Rory supplied.  
  
"Second, when I called and asked him to come, he didn't complain. Or in anyway make me feel guilty for even asking." Lorelei seemed to be running last night's phone conversation through her head. "Which actually kind of surprised me. I mean, what kind of rich teenage boy doesn't complain?"  
  
Mom. Loosing focus."  
  
"Third, I highly doubt Tristan misses the money for the bumper. So, his only real punishment is all this working. And two days of labor, not too bad."  
  
"You don't know that for sure." Rory attempted to argue.  
  
Lorelei endeavored to continue despite the distraction. "And fifth-"  
  
"You skipped fourth."  
  
Lorelei looked confused, "What?" then realization hit. "Whatever. The point is, Rory, that I want hot water. And I want it before the New Year. I will not have us beginning a year with only cold water. It would be against the laws of nature."  
  
"What law of nature is this?"  
  
"Rory, I am wiser, older, and not to mention your mother. Just trust me on this."  
  
"I'm surprised Luke agreed to help you in this craziness."  
  
"Well he did. I only had to say please about a dozen times."  
  
"Not too bad."  
  
"No, then he wouldn't let me thank him for too long either."  
  
Rory had a suspicion, "What time did you ask him for help last night?"  
  
"It was only about 11:30, but he sounded tired."  
  
Rory sighed, leaving her mother to go and do the changing thing in her room. She then proceeded to call Lane. As usual Mrs. Kim answered.  
  
"This is Rory, may I please speak with Lane?"  
  
"She's studying." Came the usual, and Rory was sure automatic answer.  
  
"Please, it will only take a minute." Rory pleaded.  
  
"Alright, but I time you. Lane!"  
  
A few seconds later, Lane picked up on the line. "Hey. Everything still on for tonight?"  
  
"Yep." Over two weeks ago Rory and Lane had planned a little New Year's bash at Rory's house. The party had been planned to consist of her, Dean, Henry, and Lane. Now, there was no Dean. But Rory wasn't going to let that stop Lane from seeing Henry. "I just wanted to warn you that there's a chance there may be no hot water."  
  
"Well, consider me properly warned. Did the stupid water heater die again?"  
  
"Yes, but don't call it S-T-U-P-I-D in my house. My mom may have to stab you with the nearest sharp object. She doesn't feel the stupid thing is stupid. And she is willing to defend her view with violence."  
  
"Oh no, that would suck to get stabbed with a pencil on New Year's Eve. I'll keep that in mind. So, how much longer do you think it will be before the heat returns to your water?"  
  
"Undetermined. Luke and Tristan are working on it as we speak. Can't you hear the banging?"  
  
"No. Tristan? As in Evil Tristan? As in "was away to military school, but came back just to irritate you and cause damage to your mother's jeep" Evil Tristan?"  
  
"The one and hopefully only."  
  
"I gotta go. My mom's making weird faces at me. I'm pretty sure she wants me to get off the phone. Or to only speak in Korean. But I'd prefer to test the phone theory first."  
  
"See ya tonight."  
  
"Bye."  
  
That done, Rory picked up a book to read and turned on her CD player to drown out the banging sounds from downstairs.  
  
~  
  
Rory didn't surface until late that afternoon when Lane arrived looking to escape her mother. Rory was quickly amused by her best friend, who was rather cheery due to the eventual arrival of Henry. Rory and Lane went into the kitchen to snack on Pop tarts. Soon after the munching began, Lorelei ran through mumbling something about needing to go to the inn for some food crisis Sookie was having. Soon after that a sweaty Luke and an irritated looking Tristan came through announcing they were taking a break to get food and were going to Luke's since Lorelei's kitchen had the bare minimum of "real food."  
  
Tristan's brief passing through the kitchen caused Lane's comment of "That's Evil Tristan? He's hot!"  
  
Rory looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Don't say that."  
  
"Why not? He is!"  
  
My mom said about the same thing. And frankly I'm trying to avoid thinking about Tristan's hotness. I'm trying to recover from Dean over here."  
  
"Lane wasn't buying it. "Uh-huh, so what's the deal with him?"  
  
"Dean? You know the deal."  
  
"No! Tristan."  
  
"Nothing. No deal." Rory began to play with the remains of her Pop tart.  
  
"Did you guys kiss?"  
  
"Not since last year. You know that."  
  
"Would you consider kissing Tristan again?"  
  
Rory did her "oh please" look. "Can we have a new topic?"  
  
"You want to kiss him! I knew it! I say go for it!" Lane was smiling, in Rory's opinion, like an idiot.  
  
"Have you seen our decapitated snowwoman?" Rory asked.  
  
"You're changing the subject!" Lane accused. "You really like him! This is so exciting!"  
  
Rory was silent for several seconds, "So, have you seen our decapitated snowwoman?"  
  
This time Lane allowed the subject change. "Is that what that was?"  
  
"Yes. We didn't mean for it to be decapitated. It's just the head wouldn't stay on." The girls got up and headed for their coats, with the hope of ending the snowwoman's slight decapitation problem.  
  
~  
  
"You know, I can't remember it being this difficult to attach a snowwoman's head when we were younger." Lane observed.  
  
"I know, I'm beginning to think she's cursed."  
  
"But who would curse a snowwoman? In the grand scale, aren't they considered pretty innocent creatures?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "I don't know. But whoever did it would have to be extremely evil."  
  
Lane looked at their surroundings. "Speaking of evil things, here comes your love interest."  
  
Rory was about to ask Lane what she meant when Tristan stepped up to her side. "So, you like to fight losing battles."  
  
"What do you want, Tristan?"  
  
"Well, world peace, you, a new winter jacket, to put that pathetic snowwoman out of its misery, but mainly to not have to go back to work right now."  
  
Rory attempted to ignore the "you" in that comment; the weird itchy tingly feeling that "you" gave her in her chest; and the excited "see, he loves you" look, Lane was giving her. It's hard to ignore three things at once. "My mom has her heart set on warm water before the New Year. That doesn't give you much time."  
  
"We'll get it done."  
  
"Ever the cocky one. I'll laugh when you're not done and my mom kills you at the stroke of midnight."  
  
"I bet you'd be sad if I died. Besides, she wouldn't kill me. She knows you like me too much. She wouldn't risk you suffering through loosing me." Rory almost dropped the snowwoman's head that she had just picked up in yet another attempt to re-attach it to its body. "Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"What idea?"  
  
"That-that I liked you?"  
  
Tristan just smiled, took the head from Rory, placed it on the body, and told Rory and Lane to pack some snow around the transported head. After snow was quickly packed on and the head appeared to be staying on, the three teens backed up.  
  
"It could pass as a scarf." Rory smiled.  
  
"Oh my God! It's staying!" Lane jumped excitedly.  
  
"Don't jump! The vibrations could cause it to fall again." Tristan warned. Lane immediately stopped jumping.  
  
Rory looked at the snowwoman in all her glory. All three, slowly began to back away from the snowwoman. Then, without warning, one of the charcoal eyes fell out and cracked into itsy-bitsy pieces one the ground.  
  
Lane seemed truly saddened. "We were so close."  
  
Rory took a frustrated breath. "Wait one minute, I'll get another piece. I'm not giving up on her." With that said Rory quickly tiptoed inside, leaving Tristan and Lane by the ill-fated snowwoman.  
  
Once inside, Rory heard Luke call her, or more so calling Tristan. "Hey, Tristan!"  
  
"No Luke, it's Rory. Tristan's still outside." She heard what could very easily be interpreted as Luke swearing.  
  
"Will you go get him? I could use a hand here."  
  
"Sure." Rory quickly grabbed a piece of charcoal and headed back outside. Tristan and Lane were laughing. They stopped when they noticed Rory, making her instantly suspicious. Both gave her innocent smiles, causing her suspicion to build. "Luke wants your help."  
  
"And I will give it, as soon as our lovely snowwoman has her eye back."  
  
"Our? All you did was put her head on. Big deal, she was fine without it, maybe even better."  
  
"Hey, she's recognizable as human because of me, and now three-year- olds won't scream in fear at the sight of her."  
  
"Only the shallow ones would have screamed before." It's a good process for choosing the nicer, deeper, more intelligent little kids. Besides, we're lucky she didn't fall to pieces when she was unlucky enough to have you touch her."  
  
"Hey, can I help if I have that effect on woman?"  
  
Leave Tristan to turn an insult into a positive reflection of his effect on women. Rory just rolled her eyes. She'd walked right into that one. She quickly stuck the new eye into place. All three waited for something else to fall. Amazingly, nothing did.  
  
"Quick inside! If we don't see anything fall, that means it didn't happen." At Rory's urging they ran back inside. Tristan continued through the house to help Luke.  
  
"Henry should be here soon. Let's wait in your room." Suggested Lane.  
  
"Okay." They began heading through the kitchen. "So, what were you guys talking about while I was getting the replacement eye?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Lane replied absently. "He totally likes you, you know. Just like you like him."  
  
Rory held her breath for a second to stop herself from questioning Lane in a shriek. "How do you know this?" Good. Her voice managed to sound civil. Almost as though her insides weren't turning in swirls waiting to hear the answer.  
  
Lane shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's because I'm like a third party." Rory made a "you're being weird again" face. "You know, I'm not like, emotionally involved. So I can see clearly."  
  
"Ah-huh."  
  
The doorbell rang. Lane squealed and ran through the kitchen to let Henry in.  
  
Eventually, everyone (Lane) calmed down and they sat down to watch the beginning of the New Year's presentation on T.V.  
  
Lorelei rushed in. "Ohh sorry, Sookie couldn't decide between peaches or plums. Very back and forth issue, eventually, she was forced to make both. Hey Henry. Have I missed anything good?"  
  
Rory smiled up at her frazzled mother. "Nope, just beginning."  
  
"Finished!" Everyone turned to see a tired-looking Luke and Tristan enter the room. "Lorelei, we are proud to tell you, we were yet again successful in saving your ancient water heater. You have warm water and before the New Year. Congratulations." Luke smiled.  
  
"Oh my God yes!" Lorelei ran into the closest room with a faucet, which happened to be the kitchen, and proceeded to run warm water over her hands, eventually returning to the living room to hug both Tristan and Luke. (With wet hands) "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Come, I'll buy you dinner. I don't care that you own the restaurant. Tonight, you'll be a guest. Plus, this way, I can have good coffee first thing in the New Year." A smiling Lorelei began to drag Luke out of the house. "That invitation is open to you too, Tristan."  
  
"No thanks, I'll stay here." Tristan proceeded to jump onto the coach and sit next to Rory.  
  
She feigned irritation. "Why are you still here? Don't you have plans or something?"  
  
"Oh, I have plans. Lane invited her to spend New Year's with her, her boyfriend, and her best friend." Tristan said pointing at each person he had described in turn.  
  
Lane gave the most innocent smile she could muster. Rory just glared. "I don't see how she could do that, considering this isn't her house, and thus not her party."  
  
Henry decided to save his girlfriend from total annihilation by changing the subject. "Hey Tristan. Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah, how are you doing?"  
  
"Good. I have the best girlfriend in the world." Henry gave Lane's shoulder a squeeze, while Lane blushed. "I heard a rumor about you right before break started though."  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yep, heard you might be coming back to Chilton."  
  
"That's not a rumor, it's almost a fact."  
  
"Cool. What caused the change from military school?"  
  
"Well, despite most beliefs, military school is not fun." Tristan glanced at Rory. "Plus, I had motivation to come back."  
  
~  
  
10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1  
  
The four teens counted along with the people in New York. "Happy New Year!" Lane and Henry kissed. Rory decided to abandon her namesake of "Mary" and kissed Tristan. On the cheek. So it wasn't a complete abandonment. But none the less, it surprised him and there were several seconds of major eye contact, in which Rory wondered if Tristan was going to kiss her on the lips. Rory didn't doubt his confidence to do it. But, Rory was distracted by Lane leaning over and hugging her, thus ending the moment of potential kiss wondering.  
  
Within an hour of when the New Year had begun, Henry and Lane left. Henry would be giving Lane a ride home. Naturally, they would be parting ways a block from Lane's house, consequently avoiding any risk of Mrs. Kim seeing them together.  
  
Since half of the party was leaving, it seemed natural for the last quarter that could leave, to leave. Rory walked Tristan out to his car.  
  
"So, where was what's his name?" Tristan questioned with his hands in his pockets, as an attempt to be casual.  
  
"Dean is in Chicago. Where he will be living come the new semester." Rory tried not to think about the content of her own words.  
  
"Bummer." Tristan gave his condolence, but he didn't look too sad.  
  
Rory decided a subject change was appropriate. "Thanks for not being too scared by my mom's psycho request, and coming to help Luke."  
  
"Your mom's not that insane. I think she has some moments of clarity."  
  
Rory raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
  
"Well, I'd have to say she was very sane when she said you liked me." Tristan gave a Cheshire cat grin.  
  
Rory, in contrast, looked like a horrified tomato, in that her face had reddened and she had a horrified wide-eyed expression on her face. "When did she say that?" Rory was suddenly mad at herself. She voice had come out high and shaky, nowhere near the in control sound she had been hoping for.  
  
"Just a little something she said after the accident, you know after she sent you into the Jeep and gave me directions."  
  
"No. I'd say that was one of her more insane moments." Rory sounded more in control, but her eyes were still slightly wide.  
  
Tristan shrugged. "It's a possibility, she did threaten to kill me, if I ever hurt you." The grin was back. "But I still think it was a moment of clarity."  
  
"Huh, I'm going to kill her."  
  
"Don't do that, your grandparents might send you to a military school or something. And trust me, as the voice of experience, it's not fun. Plus, with killing your mom, you might kill your chance at Harvard. I think they frown upon murder.  
  
Rory decided it was, yet again, time for a subject change. "When do you go back to the evil military school?"  
  
"The day after, well, today. It is one in the morning, so I leave tomorrow. But don't worry, I should be back in time for the beginning of the second semester at Chilton."  
  
Rory smiled. "Rather presumptuous aren't you?"  
  
"Always." Tristan smiled back.  
  
"How can you be so sure? There's still time for you to screw it up."  
  
The smile became jaded. "Thanks Mary. But I actually have you to thank for my inevitable return, well, you and your mother." Tristan took Rory's questioning look as a sign to continue. "By being here, I've been kept out of any trouble I might have gotten into over break. Now, all I have to do is survive exams, and after outlasting exams at Chilton, I know I can handle these ones."  
  
"So, Mr. Confident, I won't say good luck then."  
  
"Good decision, luck will in no way be necessary. I think I might actually even be motivated to study this year."  
  
"Really?" Rory feigned shock.  
  
"What can I say, I miss having you in the same school to irritate."  
  
Rory blushed. "I can't believe I'm going to say it, but I miss having you in the same school, so I can be irritated. Paris just doesn't do it right."  
  
They smiled at each other. "Well, goodbye Tristan."  
  
Tristan made a "tsk" noise. "You can't get rid of me that easily." He held his arms out wide for a hug. Rory rolled her eyes, but obliged. The hug ended and Tristan opened the door to his car. "See ya Mary."  
  
"My name is Rory!" Rory exclaimed wit her usual venom.  
  
Tristan got in his car, gave Rory a memorable grin, closed the car door, and was soon gone.  
  
Rory smiled. This had been a great Christmas break. And now she was looking at her return to Chilton with excitement. After all, the sooner she was back at Chilton, the sooner she'd be taking exams, and the sooner it would be second semester, and the sooner she would see Tristan.  
  
~END~  
  
Read the sequel: "How Rory Spent Her Spring Break"  
  
(Hee Hee Hee) 


End file.
